Sephiroth's Secret
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: In which Genesis discovers the dark secret of Sephiroth's freakishly long hair, with disastrous consequences.


**Written by Tora**

Sephiroth's Secret

Author's Note: This story takes place before Genesis and Sephiroth are in First Class. In this story, they are in Second Class. Genesis and Sephiroth are learning to cope and get along together. As they cope together and work through their differences, some highly secret secrets are shared… after the secrets were shared, Sephiroth learned a lesson. Never EVER tell your secrets to your friends… especially if your friend happens to be a fiery good looking Second Class SOLDIER by the name of Genesis Rhapsodos.

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this…?" Sephiroth said in an agitated manner.

Genesis Rhapsodos licked is lips with excitement. "Because rule breaking is _fun_!"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis. "You say that as if you've done it before, Rhapsodos…"

Genesis replied absentmindedly back, "_Well_…"

Sephiroth continued to pound his glare into the adolescent boy's brain. He noted down how Genesis refused to make eye contact.

"Why did Angeal choose _not_ to come?" Continued Sephiroth.

Genesis said quickly back, "'Cause he's a party pooper."

"Any other reason why?"

"Um… _well_…" Genesis paused then said, "The cooks aren't looking! I'll distract them and you steal the popcorn!" He rubbed his hands enthusiastically, resembling a mad scientist.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Why are we stealing popcorn of all things?"

"_Do as you are told_!' Commanded Genesis.

Sephiroth glanced behind the corner. It was true. The cooks were leaving to go get some fresh meat.

Sephiroth turned away and gave Genesis a bored look. "What if… I say no?"

"_Oh c'mon_! They aren't going to be out for long! Now is the chance!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sauntered out of the shadows. Genesis smacked his face and said, "Sneak!"

Sephiroth didn't turn back, but he hissed back, "I'm being quiet!"

Genesis ran his hand through his auburn hair and began to frantically lick his lips, as he watched the cat-like Sephiroth walk into the kitchen, pausing ever moment when he heard a sound.

Sephiroth opened a cabinet quietly and took out three packs of popcorn.

Sephiroth turned to Genesis and mouthed, _should I microwave it?_

Genesis shook his head violently and made faces.

Sephiroth sighed and rolled his eyes at Genesis, as he quietly began to make his way back to Genesis.

Genesis did a fist-pump and gave a little squeal.

Sephiroth silenced the squeal with a glare that could have killed an army.

Once Sephiroth made it back to Genesis, he handed him the popcorn packs.

"HEY! WHO'S BEEN DIGGING IN CABINET?! WHO TOOK THE POPCORN?!" Shouted an angry cook.

It looked as if the one of the cooks had come back from shopping a little too early, or rather, the cook came back to pick something up that she or he forgot.

Sephiroth cursed himself for forgetting to close the cabinet.

Genesis looked like he was cursing Sephiroth too. He gave him an annoyed look.

What snapped both of them out of their cursing, was the sounds of heavy footsteps coming closer.

Genesis was about to make another squealing sound, when Sephiroth clamped a hand over Genesis's mouth.

It was only seconds before Sephiroth knew Genesis was going to panic and go into hysterics.

Finally Genesis broke out into a run, dragging Sephiroth with him.

Sephiroth wriggled his wrist out of the grip of Genesis's hand, and snarled, "Let go, Rhapsodos!"

Genesis was now galloping, with no dignity whatsoever, with the packs of popcorn clutched to his chest.

A very light and very high 'eeeeeeeeek' was coming from Genesis's clinched teeth.

"_Shut up_!" Snarled Sephiroth, shoving Genesis to the side, so that way he could be the head runner. Or the head coward.

There was a little clatter as Genesis dropped one of the packs of popcorn onto the floor. There was a screeching noise as Genesis did a one eighty and quickly snatched the forgotten pack up. Then Genesis madly scrambled after Sephiroth, who refused to turn back for Genesis.

Genesis broke out into a hysterical laugh. "Is the cook after us?!"

Sephiroth's long silver hair was flying in the air, as he shouted back, "If you're so curious, turn back and look!"

Genesis turned quickly and brushed some hair out of his face.

No cook pursing them.

As Genesis was about to look in front of him, he tripped and fell, landing on his bottom, the popcorn packs flying into the air.

Genesis let out a nervous laugh and said, "Good thing we hadn't popped the corn yet!"

Sephiroth turned around snapped, "Get up, Rhapsodos!"

"I don't think the cook is after us!" Genesis said, but never the less, he hastily gathered up the popcorn packs, and began to once more run… that is… until he ran into a wall…

Finally, Sephiroth got Genesis to stop hysterically laughing and to walk straightly.

Genesis fumbled with the lock on his door.

"_Quickly, Rhapsodos_!" Sephiroth said through gritted teeth.

Genesis finally managed to unlock the door to his room.

Genesis's room was a little messy, but if it had been cleaned, it would have had some serious swag.

A bed was sloppily made, with a couple pillows tossed onto the bed. A big lamp hung over the bed. A pile of old poems and a book called Loveless was in a tall stack on the floor. The room smelled faintly of flowers and other perfumes.

In the corner of the room was a tent, made from fabrics.

"What… the… heck… is… _that_?!" Sephiroth said disgustedly, pointing at the tent.

Genesis chucked the popcorn packs into the microwave and punched a few buttons. "Hm? Oh, I like to read Loveless in that tent."

Sephiroth didn't reply, but had a sudden urge to kick the tent and make it collapse.

Genesis waved his hand dramatically and said, "I can recite a little poetry for you!"

Sephiroth turned sharply towards Genesis and snarled quietly, "Don't even _think_ about it."

Genesis shrugged and went back to the microwave. "Get me the bowl over there," Genesis said, pointing to a bowl by his bedside.

Sephiroth glared at Genesis.

Genesis raised an eyebrow and coughed a little. "Did you hear me? If you want popcorn, get the bowl."

Sephiroth's mouth twitched a little.

Genesis threw his hands up in the air and sighed over dramatically. "Good grief, it's not like I'm _commanding _you to get the bowl!"

Sephiroth snorted.

Genesis grabbed the bowl, knocking down the stack of books. "_Darn it_!" He kicked the books aside and swaggered awkwardly back to microwave.

After Genesis put the popcorn into the bowls, he marched to the tent and went under it. "Coming?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened a little and he said, "_What_?"

Genesis poked his head out and said, "I like my tent."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. If he wanted popcorn, he would have to go under that tent.

Did he want to lose his dignity for popcorn?

Sephiroth blinked, rolled his eyes, and went down on hands and knees to go into the tent.

"_MOVE OVER, RHAPSODOS_!" Commanded Sephiroth. If he was going to have to be under the tent, he might as well cover up his embarrassment by being snarly.

Genesis made way for Sephiroth.

The tent was surprisingly big.

It had a table, a couple pillows, a lamp, and a couple more poetry books.

Sephiroth sat down, but quickly jumped up again once he heard what he sat on. A bunch of empty aluminum beer cans were under where he was sitting.

Sephiroth moved to the side, only to sit on a plate with old food on it.

"RHAPSODOS!" Sephiroth shouted at the top of his lungs.

Genesis jumped and said, "Sorry!"

Sephiroth none too gently shoved the plate and beer cans towards Genesis.

"Hey, what makes you think _I _want them?!" Genesis said, pushing the plate and cans out of the tent.

"They're _yours_!" Snarled Sephiroth.

Genesis handed Sephiroth the popcorn bowl.

Sephiroth calmed down a little, once the popcorn bowl was in his hands.

Genesis's eyes were wide, as he observed the stiff backed Second Class ShinRa SOLDIER, eating popcorn, one kernel at a time. "Y-you really like popcorn…"

Sephiroth stopped eating to glare at Genesis.

Sephiroth replied shortly, "So?"

Genesis looked longingly at the popcorn bowl. He wondered if there was any way to be able to get the popcorn bowl back.

Genesis said back, "I like popcorn too…"

Sephiroth kept eating the popcorn.

"I guess there's no point in _sharing_…" mumbled Genesis darkly.

"Excuse me?"

Genesis hastily began to tell stories about when he was younger, to take his mind off the popcorn. "I used to make tents when I was younger. I did my homework in tents." Genesis paused and then asked a daring question. "Why don't you ever cut your hair…?"

Sephiroth stopped abruptly, the kernel half way to his mouth. "Because… it reminds me of… _don't tell anyone this_..."

Genesis's eyes widened and he quickly sat up.

"I _promise_!"

Sephiroth turned to Genesis. "I… used to suck my fingers… when I was younger… and… my… hair was my… blanky… after my so called father preformed experiments on me, I'd run away and hide in a corner and suck on my fingers…"

For a fraction of a second, Genesis's face was serious. Then it wrinkled up and he began to laugh. "Surely you jest!"

Sephiroth's face turned red. Either from anger or from embarrassment, Genesis couldn't tell, especially since there were tears in his eyes.

"Bwahahaha! Give me the popcorn, I want some!" Laughed Genesis.

Sephiroth tightened his grip on the popcorn bowl.

Genesis stopped laughing and he said seriously, "I said, give me the popcorn bowl."

Sephiroth refused.

Genesis lunged for the popcorn bowl, but Sephiroth jerked the bowl out of his reach, spilling popcorn into the auburn hair.

"SEPHIROTH!" Shouted Genesis, shaking his head.

Sephiroth gave Genesis a daring look.

Genesis took the challenge and lunged for the popcorn bowl again.

This time, Genesis grabbed the popcorn bowl, only to drop it, spilling popcorn everywhere.

"I'm leaving!" Sephiroth declared, with righteous anger.

Sephiroth stood up, ripping the tent as he stood to leave.

Genesis stood too, brushing the popcorn off himself. "What? You expect me to clean the popcorn up myself?!"

Sephiroth shouted back, "_Yes_!"

"You're heartless!" Genesis said, pointing an accusing finger at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned sharply and snarled coldly, "_Get used to it_!"

Genesis tripped over the fabric, and fell onto his face. "_DARN IT_!" Shouted Genesis with hurt pride.

Sephiroth turned to Genesis, his lip twitching ever so slightly. Then his mouth curled into a twisted smile and he said nasty voice, "You really are quite the comedian, Rhapsodos…" It was more of a taunt than a compliment, but at the moment, Sephiroth wasn't feeling very complimentary. Then again, when was he ever feeling very complimentary?

Genesis began to rebuild the tent. "Now I have to build it up again, thanks to you," Genesis grumbled.

"Have fun," Sephiroth said coldly, turning away from Genesis and walking to the door.

* * *

"_Soooo… _Sephiroth…. Is it true that your hair is your blanky?" Asked Angeal, leaning across the table to talk to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stopped eating his breakfast. "Who told you that?"

Genesis sitting across from Sephiroth waved his hand elegantly and said in a superior tone, "Sephiroth, I thought your _other_ best friend should know your secrets. We're all friends here. No secrets."

Sephiroth layed down his chopsticks and laced his hands together. "_Rhapsodos_," Sephiroth said calmly but dangerously. "Did you think it would be funny to tell that secret around ShinRa?"

Genesis belched and said absentmindedly, "Hysterical."

Sephiroth's cold eyes never left Genesis. He looked as if he was trying to analyze how to stick chopsticks up into Genesis's nose. "Do you think it would be hysterical if I told everyone that in your _kid tent_, I found a baby blue blanky? With _drool_ markings on it?"

Genesis turned pale and he frowned. "H-how did you find it?!"

Sephiroth gave Genesis one of his rare amused smiles. "Volume, Rhapsodos, volume… I believe the _blanky_ was in the pile of beer cans…"

"_Sephiroth, if you tell anyone about that, I SWEAR I'LL_—"

"You… have… a blanky…" Angeal said.

"SHUT UP, ANGEAL!" Genesis said touchily.

Sephiroth stopped smiling, but the amused look didn't leave.

"This is war, Sephiroth!" Genesis said murderously. He stood up, sloshing the rice soup around. "Angeal, did I tell you that time—"

"Rhapsodos, keep your stories to yourself…" Sephiroth said, picking up his chopsticks once again. "Or you'll _regret _it…"

"I'LL DO AS I PLEASE, SEPHIROTH!" Genesis said, but there was no trace on his face that he had any plans of continuing. "Where's Loveless?! I _must_ drown my anger in that book!"

"I threw it away…" Sephiroth said, picking at his bowl of rice.

"_YOU WHAT_?!" Screamed Genesis, like a child not getting his own way.

Sephiroth smiled and said, "I threw it away. It needed to be thrown away anyway."

"Today is trash day, moron!" Genesis yelled.

He hurriedly shoveled down the rest of the food that was in his bowl into his mouth, and quickly left.

Genesis pounded down the long corridors, with long strides.

Genesis knew that the trash bags were dumped outside waiting for the trash men, and that the trash men didn't come until eight o'clock AM.

If he wanted Loveless back, he would have to hurry.

Genesis burst out into the blustery cold day.

He glanced to the pile where the trash should have been, but it was all taken away! The trash men must have gotten the earlier that morning.

Genesis let out a scream of anger, and ran down the alleyway, as if he was chasing the trash truck.

"Nuuuuu! LOVELESS!" Wailed Genesis, tears streaming down his face. He bitterly murmured under his breath, "Ohhh, Sephiroth! YOU ARE GOING TO _PAY_!"

* * *

After training, Sephiroth was walking back to his room, when someone stopped him and said, "Is it true?!"

Sephiroth pushed the Third Class SOLDIER away and snarled, "Is what true?"

The Third Class grinned a ridiculous grin and said, "That you used to suck your fingers and use your hair as your blanky?!"

Sephiroth's eyebrows knitted together. Sephiroth grabbed the Third Class SOLDIER and hoisted him upright, so his face was at the same level as his own face. "Let tell you something. My past and business has _nothing _to do with you. So, leave me alone, or I'll _make_ you leave me alone!" Snarled Sephiroth.

The Third Class's teeth began to chatter violently as he begged for mercy. "Okay! I-I won't tell anyone! I swear, just let me goooo!"

Sephiroth tightened his grip a little harder and then let the Third Class fall to the floor.

Sephiroth calmly stepped over the trembling body, but before he could get into his room, a Second Class SODIER came up and smacked Sephiroth playfully on the back.

The Second Class SOLDIER said merrily, "Sephiroth! Does your ickle blanky ever get washed?!"

The Second Class SOLDIER tried to touch Sephiroth's hair, but Sephiroth grabbed his hand before he could soil his silver hair. "Don't _touch_ my hair…" Sephiroth said dangerously.

The second SOLDIER chuckled nervously. "W-what? You really are in love with your hair…!"

A dark shadow seemed to cross Sephiroth's face as he muttered quietly, "Rhapsodos…"

"Eh?"

Sephiroth, lost in thoughts, tightened his grip on the SOLDIER's hand so hard, the poor SOLDIER yelped in pain. "_Darn him_…" Sephiroth said quietly, as he let go of the SOLDIER's hand and began to walk away from his room.

Sephiroth needed to hunt down that wretched redhead and strangle his sorry windpipe.

But before Sephiroth got very far in his search for Genesis, someone else stopped him and said, "I heard your hair is artificially dyed!"

Sephiroth replied with quite ease, "If that's so, then Rhapsodos's hair is a dyed wig."

The SOLDIER snorted and looked at the long silver hair of Sephiroth's. Sephiroth caught the man's look and gave him the evil eye of doom.

"And where did you hear _that_ story?" Sephiroth said sternly.

"The story where your hair is a dyed wig? Angeal told me," Smirked the man.

Sephiroth blinked and said, "Angeal…"

"Yup, yup!"

"Get out of my way, stupid."

"Eh?"

"_I said, get. Out. Of. My. WAY_!" Snarled Sephiroth so viciously that the SOLDIER tripped in his desperation to get away from Sephiroth.

"ANGEAL!" Yelled Sephiroth, as he began to quicken his pace down the long halls.

Angeal popped up and said, "What's wrong _now_, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth glared at Angeal and said menacingly, "Where did you get the story that I dye my hair?"

Angeal thought for a moment. "Umm… it wasn't Genesis…"

Sephiroth raised a skeptical eyebrow. "It _wasn't_ Genesis…"

Angeal frowned and said, "No… it wasn't Genesis. I can't remember... that rumor has been traveling around like wild fire all day! It's probably gotten mangled along with the other rumors."

"_Other rumors_…" Sephiroth said, trying to remain calm.

Angeal shrugged and began to list down a couple more rumors. "The rumor about you and your blanky… the rumor about Hojo trying to cut your hair… the rumor that you only use ShinRalline shampoo for your hair. ShinRalline _is_ like the 'guy' version of Maybelline, right, Sephiroth? I mean, there have been rumors that ShinRalline is the same as Maybelline, it's just the manly way of saying Maybelline. Oh, there was that one rumor where your hair was modeled for a ShinRalline add…"

Sephiroth clinched his fists and murmured murderously, "What about that part about _mangled_ the rumors?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Angeal started. "Those rumors have been told through a thousand other mouths before it hit my ears. Those rumors have _got_ to be mangled with."

"Who started the rumors?"

Angeal thought about it and replied carefully, "I don't know. I don't know anyone else with that kind of knowledge. I mean, there is… Genesis…"

"Exactly," Sephiroth said, folding his arms in a cross manner. "Angeal, do me the favour of tell everyone you know a rumor about Genesis…"

"Sure, what's the rumor? Wait, I don't want to be a part of this trouble. I just want to be a normal SOLDIER, trying to reach First Class. Is that too much to ask for?" Angeal snarled, crossing his arms as well.

"Angeal. I need you to do it," Sephiroth said calmly.

"Oh heck!" Angeal shouted, throwing up his arms in surrender.

"Listen carefully, Angeal. I'm only going to tell you once, and then you must tell everyone you know what _you _heard…" Sephiroth said quietly.

* * *

"Genesis!" Said a Third Class SOLDIER.

"Yo," Genesis said, with a mouth full of ramen.

"Is it true that you can eat ramen through your _nose_?!" The Third Class SOLDIER said.

"To heck with that!" Genesis spat, making a weird face.

The SOLDIER sat down across from Genesis and watched wide eyed at Genesis.

"What are you looking at?!" Genesis snarled crossly.

"You really like ramen…"

"Shaddup and leave me alone, dummy!" Genesis shouted spitting ramen bits into the air.

"My friend told me you could eat ramen through your nose. Do so!" The SOLDIER said, rubbing his hands together and cackling.

"I said I can't! Leave me alone!" Genesis snapped. He pointed his chopsticks in a threatening movement at the SOLDIER.

Quiet as a mouse, Sephiroth slipped in the seat next to Genesis. "Genesis," Sephiroth said calmly. "What are you talking about? I thought you could eat ramen through your nose?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Heck no! Where's your common sense, Sephiroth?!" Genesis shouted angrily.

"Genesis, I _know_ you can eat ramen through your nose… I'll buy you a new bowl if you do it," Sephiroth said coaxingly. He kept pushing Genesis with his sweet-talk, which wasn't Sephiroth's favourite thing to do… nor was he particularly good at sweet-talking. "All you have to do is do it gently. Eating through your nose isn't going to hurt that badly. I'll even do it with you."

"Y-you'll do it too? What a laugh! Bring two new bowls, Sephiroth! I bet you're to chicken to do it!" Genesis laughed. The way Genesis put it was exactly how Sephiroth expected him to put it. Making it sound like Genesis was the one challenging him. Sephiroth didn't mind sounding like a coward at the moment, especially since _he_ had no intention to eat the noodles up his nose.

Sephiroth stood up and left to go get the bowls.

"A-a-are you serious? You're going to eat ramen through your nose?" The SOLDIER asked nervously.

"Think about it like this, I know _I _can do it, but Sephiroth won't be able to. So in the end, he'll be the one suffering the nose ache _and_ the humiliation of losing my bet!" Genesis said vainly.

Sephiroth brought the bowls of ramen and set them down, one in front of himself and one at Genesis' place.

Genesis was about to start, when Sephiroth began to spooning hot sauce into his bowl.

"What are you doing?" Genesis demanded.

"Spooning hot sauce into my bowl," Was Sephiroth's calm and cold reply.

"Why?"

"So that way, if I lose, people will know I was more daring, by putting in hot sauce…" Sephiroth said, still spooning in hot sauce into the bowl of noodles.

"Sephiroth, that hot sauce is _hot_!" Warned the poor SOLDIER, who was watching this all, with not as much enthusiasm as he would have liked.

"Hot sauce generally is hot…" Sephiroth mused quietly.

"I want hot sauce too!" Demanded Genesis. He quickly whispered to the SOLDIER, "I can't let him get any points for this bet! I have to be equaled to him so that way it doesn't look like I'm a coward!"

Sephiroth slid the hot sauce jar towards Genesis, who began to violently spoon hot sauce into his bowl. He glanced at Sephiroth, whose expression was expressionless, so he kept spooning hot sauce into his bowl. Finally glancing at Sephiroth for the third time, Genesis dumped the rest of the hot sauce into his bowl.

"Daring aren't we, Rhapsodos?" Sephiroth said, watching Genesis stir the bowl of soup and noodles.

"I won't let _you_ out do me!" Genesis said angrily.

"Shall we eat?" Sephiroth said, smiling.

Genesis tenderly picked up a noodle with his chopstick and stuck it into his nose. Genesis violently snorted, the noodle making its way up into his nose. Genesis made a face so terrible; it would have scared the devil away. Tears brimmed up into his eyes, and he began to cough a little. His gentle cough became more violent, as he choked on the noodle. Not wanting to be out done by Sephiroth, Genesis stuck another noodle up his nose.

"S-sir, you're not eating…" the SOLDIER said nervously.

Genesis shouted back, "I am too!" And with that, he snorted down the noodles and stuck three more noodles into his nose and began to snort the noodles up into his nose.

The sight of Genesis sticking noodles into his nose was if he had red coloured boogers coming from his nose. And every time they hung, he snorted it back into his nose.

With every snort, Genesis got more tears into his eyes. And with every cough, the noodles came back down his nose.

Finally with a great snort and a great cough, Genesis managed to snort down the three noodles.

Sephiroth couldn't tell if he was tearing up from the hot sauce or from the noodles going down the wrong way. Either way, it was highly amusing for Sephiroth.

"You're not eating…" repeated the SOLDIER.

"I AM TOO! LOOK AT ME!" Genesis shouted, the noodles coming out from his nose again.

"I meant Sephiroth isn't eating…" the SOLDIER said, glancing at Sephiroth.

Genesis looked tearfully at Sephiroth, but because his vision was blurred, he said, "He is eating! See?!"

It was true, Sephiroth was eating his noodles. But he was eating the normal way a human should eat ramen noodles. He was calmly eating the noodles and watching Genesis's face.

Genesis's eyes were so watery, that snot began to come out of his nose, as he continued to literally inhaling more noodles.

Finally Genesis passed out after eating maybe twenty noodles.

The unconscious redhead eyes were closed, but he had two noodles sticking out from his nose.

Sephiroth finished up eating his noodles and stood up.

"The next time you play with me, Rhapsodos, I won't go as easy on you as I did today," Sephiroth said to the unconscious redhead.

"You were going easy on him?!" Marveled the SOLDIER who observed everything.

Sephiroth walked away, completely satisfied.

* * *

End note: After that incident with the noodles, Genesis Rhapsodos was often called Noodle Nose for his attempt at eating noodles through his nose.

Tora's end note: I wrote the story of Genesis eating noodles through his nose, because it reminded me of a time I had trouble eating my rice. In the mornings, I sometimes like to eat rice and fried eggs together with some soy sauce or hot sauce on it. Sometimes in my hurry to eat the eggs and rice, the rice goes down the wrong pipe and I cough it up. But when I cough it up, it goes into my nose. Instead of blowing the rice out, I would try and snort it back into my throat. Unfortunately, in doing that, I'd end up sending the rice back down _into_ the wrong pipe. Thus, I would have to cough it up again, and up it goes into my nose. I would do that until I got it down the right pipe. Terribly uncomfortable and it's highly annoying.

Anyway, on that happy subject, go and enjoy your dinner! Try not to choke!


End file.
